The Text Message Incident
by xM00N M00Nx
Summary: Rhys finds out about Gwen's Affair when her phone goes off and he reads a text sent from Owen. He doesn't believe his eyes at first, then when Gwen comes home one day at 3 am, with ruffled hair, lack of makeup, and scruffy clothing, his suspicion only grows. Gwen/Owen Gwen/Rhys


AN: I enjoyed writing this one, I don't personally like Rhys as a character however, I had toyed before with the idea of doing something -for at least the first part- Rhys centric, then this idea came to me and viola! One hopefully decent story about Rhys finding out about Gwen and Owen. There are not enough of them. Seriously. Where my Gwen/Owen people at? I'm sick of the only fanfic's being Gwen/Jack or Owen/Tosh... I'm fine with Gwen/Rhys but only if they are short lived and Gwen ends up with Owen. Anywaayy... ramble over, and I hope you enjoy this fic!

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*You Have One New Message*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

12.03pm exactly, on Wednesday 16th May 2015, Rhys Remembers, in her rush to get to her job, Gwen had left her phone on the kitchen table, Something urgent apparently, 'always is… she never has anytime for me anymore.', he thought spitefully. Then he noticed Gwen's phone light up. *Beep Beep* it went, *You Have One New Message…* Rhys' curiosity had got the better of him, in that moment, and he REALLY wished it hadn't. He opened her phone with ease, and tapped the messaging app. *Message from: Owen* Rhys read aloud to himself. he clicked this 'Owen' person's name, and scrolled up to the first message received:

*From: Gwen

To: Owen

Hey Owen, I hope you don't mind but Tosh gave me your number.. -GC xx

(Date Sent: 14/2/15)*

*From: Owen

To: Gwen

It's fine :) I've been meaning to ask you for your number for a while, actually. ;) -Owen x

(Date Sent: 14/2/15)*

*From: Gwen

To: Owen

You have? aw, you know I have a boyfriend right? -GC xx

(Date Sent: 14/2/15)*

'That's right, Gwen, you tell him!' Rhys thought, smiling slightly. After a while of scrolling through that month's conversation, he eventually got bored of the meaningless banter between his girlfriend and this guy, and began scrolling the messages faster, until one sequence of texts caught his eye.

*From: Owen

To: Gwen

So, you doing anything later tonight? Jack says we can get off work early because the rift isn't

active. -Owen x

(Date Sent: 25/3/15)*

*From: Gwen

To: Owen

I have nothing planned… what were you thinking? ;) you know, I love surprises, especially big

packages, if you know what I mean ;) -GC xx

(Date Sent: 25/3/15)*

*From: Owen

To: Gwen

Hmmm.. you certainly enjoyed mine last night ;) I was thinking dinner, nothing fancy, something

like fish and chips or we go to the pub and then back to my flat? if that's okay? -Owen x

(Date Sent: 25/3/15)*

*From: Gwen

To: Owen

That sounds good. And I have an idea of what we can do for desert. here's a hint: you, me and a

mystery object from the vaults ;) guess yet? -GC xx

(Date Sent: 25/3/15)*

'Oh god..Gwen… you wouldn't..' Rhys muttered to himself, outwardly grimacing, becoming briefly angry at Gwen, before rationalizing that Gwen Cooper, his, loyal, gorgeous, downright perfect girlfriend wouldn't do that to him. He began to scroll to the most recent text, squinting his eyes in an attempt to try not to see anything even hinting towards Gwen cheating on him. Once he couldn't go any further, he opened his slightly squinted eyes and read the last message.

*From: Owen

To: Gwen

Hey Gwennie, I have to tell you something. **Hugs** -Owen xx

(Date Sent: 16/5/15)*

Rhys was about to get mad, but he was distracted by a sudden *Beep Beep* coming from the phone resting in his hand.

*From: Owen

To: Gwen

It's nothing bad, so don't worry, I'll see you when you get to the hub, sweetie. -Owen xx

(Date Sent: 16/5/15)*

After reading that last text, Rhys heard frantic footsteps coming up the hallway to the flat so he quickly shut off the app, and locked the phone, then went back over to the sofa, once he'd got a beer from the fridge. The door was then flung open by a determined looking Gwen who promptly ran to the counter, grabbed her phone, said goodbye to Rhys and fled the flat just as quickly as she arrived.

*At The Hub, Gwen/Owen POV*

About half an hour after she had originally left her apartment, Gwen was at the Torchwood Hub. She would have been there earlier but she had left her phone at her flat, which could have ended badly if Rhys had looked at her pictures or text messages. When she entered the hub, the first person she saw was Toshiko. "hey Tosh. How are you today?" Gwen said cheerily "I'm fine, and you?" Toshiko smiled at her friend "okay, I left my phone at home so I had to go back and get it.. all I hope is that Rhys hasn't read any of my messages…" Gwen replied, setting her bag and coat down at her desk, before heading down to Owen at the autopsy bay."hey Owen… How's it going down here?" she smiled flirtatiously at her lover "it's going okay… although I think it would be rather beneficial to me if you bought your sweet ass down here, Gwen Elizabeth Cooper" Owen smirked, winking suggestively at her "happily" Gwen replied, smirking back and walking slowly down the steps towards Owen. "Come here, you..." He purred once she had descended the stairs and begun edging closer to Owen. Gwen giggled and flung herself towards him, catching his soft lips in a searing kiss so forceful Owen was knocked back a couple held Gwen up and lay her on the autopsy table, then climbed on top of her. He started kissing her again and palmed her clothing-covered breasts, eliciting low moans from her as he did so. Gwen broke the kiss briefly, to take off her clothes, instructing Owen to do the same. He let out a low growl when he noticed Gwen hadn't worn any panties. Owen gaped at the sight of her beautiful naked body, taking in the fact that her pussy had been shaved since their last encounter "loving the new look, babe. Suits you" he grinned, kissing her neck, placing a hand on her clit and rubbing it in circles with one finger and using another to tease her wet entrance. Gwen moaned huskily into Owen's ear while he touched her and lightly bit her neck, being careful not to leave noticeable love bites on her porcelain white skin. "Please... Owen.. I need you..." Gwen breathed into his neck as he kissed and sucked on her nipples. Owen dipped a finger into her dripping pussy further and further into her each time, every time Owen received louder moans from her. He then stopped, pulling his hand away from her clit, and licking her juices from his fingers. Then, slowly, carefully, Owen positioned his erection at Gwen's opening, thrusting slightly, allowing the tip to briefly enter her "Baby... please... fuck me" Gwen whispered into Owen's ear, before letting out a yelp of pleasure when his cock roughly entered her. Owen slammed into her repeatedly, causing intense ripples of pleasure to course through Gwen's body. "Oh God... faster, please Owen... faster.." Gwen said in between thrusts. He obliged instantly and picked up his pace, fucking her so hard she was screaming his name. Gwen thanked the stars above that the autopsy bay was soundproofed - up to a point, at least. - Gwen felt something pooling in the pit of her stomach "Owen...I'm cummin-" Gwen's sentence was cut short by the sudden eruption of juices from her pussy. Gwen screaming in ecstasy, and began quivering and squirming "what the hell was that?" She asked stuttering slightly, as she was reeling from the high of her orgasm "babe, you just squirted... it was really hot" Owen replied kissing her gently "did you cum?" Gwen said, breaking the kiss "yeah. Just before you, actually" Owen replied "good" Gwen smiled, kissing her lover before putting her clothes back on "come on, we better start doing some work, if we don't want Jack to find out." Gwen giggled. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah? Come to mine later?" Owen asked, smiling "of course" Gwen replied, kissing his cheek and then scuttling quickly away to her workstation.

AN: You guys better appreciate me! I've been uploading faster than ever, because of you! It hurts when you don't leave a review! It hurts me so bad... *cries in a hole* anyway, please remember to favourite and review these stories because then I'm happy and you guys have more stories to read!


End file.
